


Secret Meetings and Stolen Kisses

by Drake_Dracul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adoption, Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-graphic death, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dracul/pseuds/Drake_Dracul
Summary: Secret meetings and stolen kisses, that's all Joey and Seto had ever gotten.





	Secret Meetings and Stolen Kisses

Secret meetings and stolen kisses, that's all Joey and Seto had ever gotten. Secret meetings and stolen kisses hidden away in the boys lavatory at school. Secret meetings and stolen kisses.

Seto had talked himself into this for weeks, he finally had the courage he needed. He was going to ask Joey to date him. Officially. When he arrived at school, Joey was crying. His father had gotten work, only he'd gotten work in America, and they had to leave. Seto stood there, heartbroken. Not that he'd let anyone know.

All he'd ever gotten from the boy he loved, was secret meetings and stolen kisses.

Seto had forgotten about the golden haired love he'd had at elementary school, the boy with the temperament of a Golden Labrador. He was almost thirty now, a successful Japanese business man ready to make the step to being a successful Japanese business man in America.

On his first day, he ran into a man who seemed to be rushing around, like a lost puppy trying to find it's Master. "You lost Mutt?" He'd become quite bitter after his heart was broken as a child, he'd never loved since, even his little brother had no qualms about leaving him. He was cruel, and cold.

The blonde, ready to rip who ever it was that had dared insult him to pieces, froze. He would never forget those eyes. Those icy, azure eyes. "Not anymore" the blonde whispered before stealing a kiss. "I missed you Seto." Azure eyes widened as supressed memories resurfaced. Memories of secret meetings and stolen kisses.

The two men dated a while, they were happy, when Kaiba Corp in Japan needed Seto back, he pleaded that Joey would come with him, but the man's father was ill, and needed him there. So once again, hearts were broken, and they really still had nothing more then secret meetings and stolen kisses.

Seto went white far too early, but he had been running a company since he was fifteen, the stress of it was bound to make him age early, but he was still healthy as a horse. Seto had not long turned fifty, but he still had the health of a twenty year old, which was surprizing really, considering how much stress there was running a corporation like Kaiba Corp. single-handedly.

Seto was walking home, as he did every Friday, when he bumped into an older man, a man who stirred a memory of pain... Heartbreak... Seto smiled and kissed him. "Hello Again Joey." The other man smiled sadly. "Oh how I missed you Seto." they went home together. There was no leaving this time. No father to hold them back. They stayed by each other's side, they even married.

There was so much happiness, they adopted a young boy, who took over Kaiba Corp. when Seto retired. There was so much happiness, well at least until Joey was diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease. Things became strained, there was so much sadness in the air you could taste it. They may have been seventy, and things like this may have been expected, but they had a lifetime of love to catch up on. Twenty years was not enough. Joey and Seto went to Singapore, where the best heart surgeon in the world resided. He took Joey on, but in the end, had to tell him the damage was too extensive, and the only chance at survival was a transplant. Joey thanked him but went back to the hotel and cried. He told Seto of the news and he cried too.

After a week or so, Seto began making various phone calls and after four hours on the phone one evening, he turned to Joey with a smile on his face. "There's a donor with your blood type." After that, Joey went in for the surgery within the next week. It went well, and he was healthy. It was only a few weeks after the transplant when Joey got to go home. He'd received a letter from Seto, that he was back at the mansion, and so Joey could not wait to get home.

Thinking back on that was still a painful memory, even now on his death bed. It had been twenty years since Seto had given Joey his heart. Twenty years since Joey had come home to find Seto's tombstone in their backyard. Twenty years since the last stolen kiss, or secret meeting, and Joey couldn't wait to see his love again. Joey smiled at his adopted son, who held his hand. "I love you Jaden" The brunette hugged Joey crying softly, those had been his other father's last words too him as well. Joey ran his and through the distraught man's hair, sighing softly as his eyes closed for the last time.

Joey opened his eyes to see a grand castle in front of him. As he approached the giant doors, a thirty year old Seto ran out and hugged him. Joey himself was also only thirty now, rather than ninety. Joey pulled away just a little, to steal a kiss. "Do you remember how all this started love?" Joey asked the young man in front of him. "Yes." Seto smiled. "It started with secret meetings and stolen kisses when we were ten years old." "Did you know Seto, that I knew then you were my only one?" The brunette only sniffled a little and stole a chaste kiss. "I do now."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. I should go sit in the corner for stabbing people in the feels. I myself cried whilst writing this. I'm going to go sit in the corner.


End file.
